


How Lucifer and Amenadiel Saved 2020

by Wheresarizona



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, COVID-19 fic, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lucifer and Amenadiel save 2020, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: No one expected a pandemic in 2020, least of all Chloe and Lucifer. After months in quarantine, Lucifer finally tries to figure out how to fix things.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amidtheflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/gifts).



> 2020 sucks and I thought, how's Lucifer and Chloe doing? So, I wrote this. It's crack. 
> 
> I headcanon Chris Hemsworth as Gabriel.
> 
> Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Chloe couldn’t believe that there was a global pandemic and that it was so bad the state Governor had issued a statewide stay at home order. It had only been a few days since the order had been put in place. The precinct had quickly put in protocols for social distancing, checking temperatures, and having people work from home as much as possible. When Chloe wasn’t out in the field, she was at home working on whatever case she had been assigned.

Chloe and Lucifer had been together for about 7 months. After the whole God fiasco, they had months of pure bliss of being together. It was wonderful and the best time of Chloe’s life. 

When the stay at home order came about, Lucifer and Chloe ended up having to quarantine together. Lux had been shut down, so Lucifer wasn’t needed there. He’d offered to take Chloe and Trixie to one of his many bigger properties, but Chloe figured her apartment would be fine. 

How long could the lockdown go on for? 

Plus, with Trixie at home, Lucifer (surprisingly) offered to help look after her when Chloe had to go to crime scenes. Lucifer had seemed to form an attachment to her kid, and it warmed her heart, seeing him trying with Trixie. He was doing his best. 

Chloe was honestly surprised by how much Lucifer had stepped up in his role as her partner both romantically and with work. It was like after he’d returned from Hell, he just wanted to be with her no matter what, and she wouldn’t lie. It made her really happy, and she felt the same. 

Chloe was just getting home from checking out a crime scene. She walked through the front door, still wearing her face mask, when she abruptly stopped in her tracks by what she was seeing. 

“Uh, Lucifer?!” Chloe called, she discarded her mask and stood there with a hand on her hip. 

Lucifer appeared from the living room. “Yes, Darling?”

“Why is Trixie in a bubble?” Chloe said as she watched her daughter giggle and roll past in a clear bubble ball. Chloe had to wonder how there was even room. Lucifer must have moved the furniture around. 

“To keep the spawn from the germs, of course!” Lucifer said. 

Chloe closed her eyes and let out a sigh. “Lucifer, she won’t be leaving the apartment with the lockdown.”

“Yes, but once that’s done, we want her to be safe while out in public. So,” he pointed at the child in question, “protection!” He said with a smile. At that very second, there was a crash from the living room and the sound of something breaking. Lucifer grimaced. “Did I mention I got one for you as well?”

Chloe sighed again, “You’re cleaning up whatever that was.”

“Of course.” Lucifer quickly replied.

“And I’m not wearing a bubble.”

“But, Detective!”

“It’s not happening, Lucifer. We’re just going to follow the guidelines set by the CDC. Like, how I’m going to go wash my hands right now and put the mask, I used today in the wash.” She said this as she made her way into the kitchen to wash her hands. 

Lucifer came up next to her, “I have to protect you both.” He said, softly. 

Chloe could hear the worry in his voice. She dried her hands and then wrapped her arms around his neck, tipping up on her toes to kiss him. “We’ll be safe. You’re stuck with us until this all blows over.”

  
Lucifer smiled, “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” He leaned in and kissed her again, this time more passionate. 

They’d get through this together.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer had just heard the news, another catastrophe had occurred, and it was only June. Half a human year and so much had occurred. Lucifer did not understand why so much was happening in so little time. A pandemic, wildfires, many deaths, and so much more. It didn’t make sense. His poor detective was doing her best to both work and school her child. As the young humans would say, the year had been an utter dumpster fire.

Lucifer was wracking his brain, trying to remember who had been in charge of arranging the events of 2020. Lucifer was looking after Beatrice while the detective was at a crime scene. The child was doing her online schooling and was occupied, so he went into another room, picked up his phone, went through his contacts, and hit dial. 

“Luci, is everything okay?” Amenadial asked, sounding surprised Lucifer was calling him. 

Lucifer huffed out a breath, “Brother, have you seen the state of the world?? It’s beginning to get ridiculous. Who did dad put in charge of the 2020s?”

“I’m not sure if I remember Luci. Let me think.” Amenadial was quiet for a second, “Oh, no.”

“What?! What have you remembered?!” Lucifer said impatiently. 

“It was Gabriel.”

  
“Not bloody, Gabriel!” Lucifer rubbed a hand across his face, “Why would Father put him in charge of arranging  _ any _ events?!”

Gabriel was dumber than a bag of rocks. He was the original ‘Himbo,’ as the young humans would say. Lucifer loved the words humans came up with. Gabriel was attractive but vacuous. He’s the reason the dinosaurs went extinct. Father had asked him to make the dinosaurs meatier, and Gabriel misheard and… there was a meteor. Father never gave him any more tasks after that. 

“Well, if I recall correctly, Mother begged Father to let Gabriel arrange a decade. You know, so he could feel a bit important?”

“Well, it was a massive mistake on Father’s part. Look what Gabriel has done! He fit an entire decade’s worth of events into a single year!” Lucifer had a dawning realization and let out a frustrated sound, “Knowing Gabriel, when Father gave him the task of arranging the events for the 2020s, Gabriel only heard 2020 and completely cocked it up  _ again _ .” Lucifer said through gritted teeth. 

Amenadiel sighed. “I remember the dinosaurs, Luci. Gabriel was never the smartest, but he does enjoy dramatics. He always looked up to you.” 

Lucifer hummed in agreement, “I don’t even want to know what’s going to happen next,” Lucifer grumbled. 

“Me either. Poor Linda has been working from home, and I can tell she’s tired of being stuck here.” 

Lucifer could only think about his detective and the spawn. He needed to do something.

A thought occurred to him. “Amenadiel, you have to go to the Silver City!”

“What?” Amenadiel said. 

“You need to go up there and have Gabriel fix this. Maze said that Michael told her Gabriel had been telling everyone about my selfless acts. Go up there and ask him, as a favor to me, to fix the rest of the year.”

“I don’t know, Luci. I can’t just leave Charlie and Linda.”

“With what’s happened so far, wouldn’t it be better to get to the front of this? Stop any more impending doom?” Lucifer pleaded, “Who knows, what else Gabriel had planned. We could stop it, brother.”

Amenadiel hummed in agreement. “You know what, you’re right. I will go talk to Gabriel and get him to fix this mess. I’ll call you when I’m back.”

The line went dead. Lucifer hoped his brother could talk some sense into Gabriel.

He checked his watch and saw the detective would be arriving home from work at any moment. He decided to run her a bath with her favorite bubble bath and prepare her a glass of wine. While the Detective relaxed, he could keep the child busy watching a movie. Plan decided, he went back out into the living room. 

“Beatrice, are you almost done with your school work?” Lucifer called to the child that was stationed at the kitchen table. 

“Yep! What’s for dinner?” She said. 

Lucifer couldn’t believe what his life had turned into. His life used to be full of debauched fun times, and now all he could think about was making sure Chloe had a bit of a reprieve from all her work and to help take care of the child. He’d become a housedevil and maybe a bit boring, but he didn’t mind. He approached the child in question. 

“I was thinking, what if we gave your mum a night off?”

Beatrice seemed to think it over, “Yeah, mom’s been so busy with work and me, she deserves some her time.”

“Well, that settles it! I’ll make her favorite grilled cheese, and we’ll let her have some time to herself. I’m going to go prepare her a bath!”

“With the fancy bubbles?” Beatrice asked.

“Absolutely!” Lucifer said with a big grin. “Why don’t you put away your school things, and I’ll be back down in a few minutes.”

“You got it, Lucifer.”

Lucifer went upstairs, got the bath all put together, lit some candles, and turned on some relaxing music. He went back downstairs to find the table cleared off and Beatrice hanging out on the couch, watching tv, and playing on her tablet. He went into the kitchen and got a glass of wine ready. As soon as it was poured, he could hear the front door being unlocked. Lucifer smiled as Chloe came through the door, dressed in a pantsuit, and wearing a face mask. 

“Hey, guys!” Chloe called as she put her keys and bag down on the table by the front door, along with her mask. She kicked off her shoes. 

“Hi, mom!” Beatrice yelled from her spot on the couch.

Lucifer waited for Chloe to wash her hands in the kitchen sink, and then after she dried them, he handed her the glass of wine and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss. 

“What’s with the wine?” Chloe asked as they parted.

“Not just wine,” Lucifer said with a grin, “I’ve also gotten a bubble bath prepared for you, and afterward, dinner will be ready.” He rubbed her arms, “I want you to have a relaxing night in. Beatrice has agreed that you need a night for yourself.”

“Lucifer, that’s so sweet of you,” Chloe said as her face lit up. “Okay, yeah. I’ll head upstairs.”

She gave Lucifer a longing look before heading up the stores. He would have loved to join her, but they had the child to take care of, and Lucifer wanted to get dinner ready. He decided on pairing the grilled cheese with homemade tomato soup. The detective would be lounging in the bath for quite some time, so he got to work. 

By the time he had all the food plated, and on the table, Chloe was coming down from her bath. 

“The apartment smells amazing,” Chloe said as she entered the room. She looked relaxed and happy. 

“Well, I’ve made your favorite!” Lucifer said. “Grilled cheese, and I’ve paired it with a homemade tomato soup.” 

“Ooh, yummy!” Chloe said, looking excited. 

Lucifer pulled out a chair for her. “For you, madam.”

Chloe gave him a peck on the lips before taking her seat. 

“Spawn! Dinner is ready!” Lucifer called to Trixie. 

“On my way!” Trixie shouted before bolting from the couch. 

Lucifer pulled out a chair for her as well. She giggled as he pushed her chair in. Lucifer took his seat. 

“Lucifer, this is so good,” Chloe said between bites. 

Lucifer felt warmth in his chest at her praise. He perked up, happy she was enjoying the food. 

Their dinner went by quickly. Once finished, Lucifer had let Chloe know he would take care of the cleaning and that Trixie and her could watch a movie. Chloe had pulled him into a hug, thanking him for taking such great care of Trixie and her, and Lucifer couldn’t help but melt a little bit. He loved his small family. In the back of his mind, he wondered how Amenadial was doing with his task. 

Amenadiel didn’t call until the next day. 

“Amenadiel!” Lucifer practically shouted when he answered the phone. He’d stepped outside of the apartment, so Chloe and the child didn’t overhear his conversation. He lowered his voice. “It took you so bloody long to call me. What happened? Did you speak to Gabriel?”

“Hello, to you to Luci,” Amenadiel said, exasperated. “Yes. It’s been taken care of.”

Lucifer felt elated. “That’s wonderful!”

“But…” Amenadiel added. 

The elation quickly switched to apprehension. “But what? Did Gabriel say he would fix his mistake or not?” Lucifer couldn’t help sounding impatient. 

“He wants you to take him surfing?”

“Surfing? What?!”

“Like you said, Luci. Gabriel looks up to you, and he’s really obsessed with surfing. He wants you to take him surfing. It was an odd request, but to fix all that is wrong? I figured you would be willing.”

Lucifer had never surfed. He liked partying and debauchery, obviously not currently. He was happy with what he had with Chloe and spending time with her child. Lucifer thought about it for a second. He’d have to check, but he was sure he had a famous surfer that owed him a favor. 

“Well, alright, I will, of course, take him surfing,” he did his best to keep the disgust from his voice. “When will things go back to normal?”

“Have you checked the news?”

“No, I’ve been spending time with the detective and the child.”

“They have a vaccine, and everything should be back to normal within the month.”

“That’s wonderful news, brother! Excellent job!” Lucifer had a big smile on his face. 

Gabriel had done it. Within a couple of months, Covid-19 was gone, and that November, a new president was elected in the United States. Lucifer had also heard that a popular show, after fifteen seasons, had a gay couple become canon, and they had a happy ending. Everything went back to normal, and 2020 was saved. 

  
  



End file.
